I Love You
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Usagi-san berubah dikarenakan dirinya yang melihat Misaki dan Ijuuin berciuman... Bagaimana cara Misaki meminta maaf kembali, sedangkan untuk bicara pada kekasih pecemburunya itu saja sulit!


**JUNJOU ROMANTICA ****© NAKAMURA SHUNGIKU**

**Junjou Romantica fanfiction **_"__I LOVE YOU"_**by d'Rythem24**

**_A/N: Fanfiksi Junjou Romantica pertama aku. Bagus atau gaknya tentukan sendiri aja dengan membacanya ya. But still, don't forget to leeve your review-nya selesai ngebaca.  
Hihi… hope you like it, ne.  
_**  
**Warning: OOC (sedikit) Misaki, Typo(s), NC/Lemon yang sepertinya eksplisit, gaje, alur cepet dan sebagainya.**

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

* * *

**__**

Ding!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam lift ini. Ah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ternyata menjadi seorang pekerja dalam dunia penerbitan tak mudah ya.

Hmm, tapi... Pasti Usagi-san merasa lebih terbebani. Karena dia merupakan seorang Penulis, dan waktunya pun lebih banyak tersita oleh pekerjaannya. Menunda sedikit saja...

_'Sensei! Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat! Aku butuh naskahnya sekarang juga! Kenapa kau-bla-bla-bla'  
_  
"Err, Aikawa-san benar-benar,..."

**_Beep! Beep!_**

Handphoneku berbunyi. Eh, panggilan dari Usagi-san. Kebetulan sekali, padahal baru saja aku memikirkannya. Aku pun menghentikan dulu langkahku.

"Halo, Usagi-san,... Ada apa?"  
_"Misaki, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_  
"Ah, iya. Aku baru saja selesai," aku kemudian melanjutkan langkahku untuk keluar dari gedung tempatku pekerja ini. "memangnya kenapa, Usagi-san? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku.  
_"Tak ada. Tunggulah disana, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau masih berada disekitar gedung, bukan?"  
_"E-eh?! Kau mau menjemputku? Se-sebaiknya tidak usah, aku bisa pulang menaiki tak-"  
_"Kau tak bisa menolak. Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Jadi diamlah, jangan pergi kemana-mana!"  
_"Hei! Kau tak bisa bertindak seenak-"

Panggilannya terputus.

Arggh! Usagi-san itu, selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Dengan kesal aku memasukan kembali handphoneku ke dalam tas yang aku bawa. Pada akhirnya, dijam pulang seperti ini aku justru harus menunggunya.

Aku menghela nafas agak lesu.

Sesering apapun aku kesal pada Usagi-san, semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah semua yang memang sudah terbiasa aku alami dan pahami selama tinggal bersamanya. Kebiasaannya, caranya berpenampilan, caranya bicara padaku, menggangguku, dan juga... Melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku.

"Tidak! Kenapa aku justru berpikir sampai kesitu?!"

Aku berteriak tanpa sadar dengan seluruh wajahku yang terasa panas mendadak.

"Takahashi-kun?"

Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Mataku melebar...

"I-Ijuuin-Sensei!" sebutku histeris.  
"Yo, selamat sore,..." sapanya ramah seperti biasanya.  
"So-sore, Sensei."

Gawat! Gawat! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus muncul? Bukankah sekarang Usagi-san sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku disini? Kalau Usagi-san melihat kami berdua, aku yakin kejadian ini akan berujungkan masalah.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, Takahashi-kun?" tanya Ijuuin-Sensei. Ya Tuhan, senyum kerennya selalu saja melekat diwajahnya.  
"A-anu... Aku baru saja selesai bekerja. Dan aku,..."

Mana mungkin aku akan menjawab, 'Aku sedang menunggu Usagi-san yang akan segera menjemputku,' kan?

"Hmm? Kenapa?"  
"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hahaha..." aku coba menutupi kegugupanku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?  
"Takahashi-kun,..." Ijuuin-sensei tersenyum lebih padaku. Wajahku rasanya semakin panas. "Kau bertambah manis saja ya,..."  
"Uwaaa!" wajahku terasa dibakar sekarang. "Te-terima kasih, Sensei. Tapi, aku tak semanis itu..." aku menundukan kepalaku.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ijuuin-Sensei sama sekali belum berubah. Dia,...

"Takahashi-kun,..." suara bisikan ini. Sejak kapan Sensei sedekat ini denganku?

Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Kenapa? Padahal tanganku sudah digenggamnya, dan salah satu tangannya sudah bergerak mengangkat wajahku, membuat aku mau tak mau bertatapan dengannya saat ini.

"Takahashi-kun,... Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku? Tidak bisakah kau aku miliki sekarang, dan seterusnya?"

Tidak! Jangan ucapkan itu.

"Takahashi-kun,... Tubuhmu gemetaran." bisikan lagi.

Apa yang harus lakukan? Apa? Apa?

"Takahashi-kun,... Aku mencintaimu."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Rasanya bibirku terasa...

Apa ini?

Sejak kapan?

Ijuuin-Sensei, kenapa dia menciumku? Bibirku... Ada yang menciumnya, selain Usagi-san.

Usagi-san?! Kalau sampai dia tau, maka...

Ijuuin-Sensei menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dan aku masih diam, tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Takahashi-kun,... Bibirmu manis sekali." ucapnya sembari mengusap bibirku. Lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambutku.

Aku coba mengalihkan pandanganku, dan saat itu juga rasanya detak jantungku seakan terhenti. Dia ada disana, menatapku dengan pandangan shock yang tak terasa asing bagiku,...

"U-Usagi-san,..." sebutku hampir tak bersuara.

Tidak. Kenapa jadi begini? Sejak kapan pula dia berdiri disana? Dan dia...

Pandangannya berubah, dan secara cepat dia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Usagi-san," aku berjalan tergesa mengejarnya.

"Usagi-san?!" tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu mobilnya, aku berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Aku siap membuka suaraku lagi, tetapi secara mengejutkan Usagi-san menepiskan peganganku secara kasar darinya.

Kasar? Tidak. Mungkin ini... Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti ini padaku. Kenapa?

Aku tak bergerak sedikitpun setelah itu, bahkan sampai suara mesin mobil Usagi-san terdengar dan melaju meninggalkanku. Berdiri sambil menatap telapak tanganku yang tadi ditepis olehnya.

Bayangannya saat melakukan hal itu seakan berputar secara berulang-ulang dalam kepalaku. Apa artinya ini? Kenapa sikapnya sekasar itu padaku? Selama ini Usagi-san tak pernah berlaku semacam itu terhadapku. Tapi tadi, kenapa?

Aku menutupi wajahku sendiri dengan telapak tangan ini. Lagi, aku menyakiti perasaan Usagi-san. Dan aku, aku tak suka... Kenapa selalu aku yang membuatnya kecewa? Meruntuhkan kepercayaannya padaku.

Apakah aku seceroboh ini?

"Takahashi-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara siapa itu?

Lalu bahuku terasa disentuh oleh seseorang, mengembalikan ingatanku akan apa yang baru saja aku alami...

Aku langsung menjauhkan tubuhku, menghilangkan sentuhan itu dariku. Ijuuin-Sensei kelihatan sedikit terkejut dan bingung akan reaksiku, namun kemudian dia mendekatiku.

"Takaha-"  
"Hentikan, Sensei. Aku mohon,..." selaku. Dia mengernyit menatapku, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum.  
"Maaf, Misaki-kun. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut dengan ciumanku barusan, hanya saja-"  
"Maaf, Sensei." aku menyelanya lagi. "Ta-tapi aku..." aku menutupi mulutku sendiri.

Mataku terpejam beberapa saat, mengingat wajah shock Usagi-san dan juga ekspresi yang dia buat setelahnya. Itu semua...

"Ta-Takahashi-kun? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kenapa kau bertanya? Jelas saja karena ini semua salahku. Dasar bodoh!

"Takahashi-kun-"  
"Aku mau agar sensei mengerti,..." aku menurunkan tanganku dari wajahku. "Aku mohon, Sensei... Jangan pernah bertindak seperti ini lagi padaku." lanjutku hampir mirip bisikan. Aku menyeka air mataku sebentar.  
"Kenapa, Takahashi-kun?"

Kau tanya 'kenapa?' lagi? Karena...

Karena Usagi-san...

"Karena aku tak akan bisa menyukaimu. Aku permisi dulu!"

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tak peduli akan apa yang nanti Ijuuin-Sensei pikirkan tentangku, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya satu... Memberi penjelasan pada Usagi-san sekaligus meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi kenapa dia selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa dia harus melihat aku dan Ijuuin-Sensei disana? Dan juga, kenapa sikapnya begitu padaku? Padahal dia yang berkata kalau ia mau menjemputku, tapi akhirnya dia meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?

Sialan. Bodoh!

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seruku begitu memasuki ruang apartemen milik Usagi-san. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab seruanku.

Kemana Usagi-san? Aku harus segera bicara dengannya sekarang juga.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, berlari menuju kekamarnya kemudian dan begitu pintunya aku buka, tak ada siapapun. Atau mungkin... Ditempatnya biasa bekerja.

Aku mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya.

"Usagi-san?"

Benar. Ada Usagi-san diruangan ini. Dan dia memang sedang bekerja, terlihat darinya yang kini sedang sibuk menggerakan jari-jarinya pada keyboard dilaptopnya.

"U-Usagi-san,... Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku. Masih berdiri ditengah pintu yang terbuka, dan Usagi-san bahkan tak menoleh padaku sedikitpun.  
"Aku tak bisa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, aku sedang dikejar deadline, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai."

Apa? Sejak kapan Usagi-san sebegitu mementingkan Deadline seperti sekarang ini?

"Ma-Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." dan selesai berkata begitu, aku keluar dari ruangannya tanpa diberi respon apapun lagi.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dengan lemas didaun pintu yang baru saja aku tutup ini.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Sikap Usagi-san jadi aneh dan dingin seperti biasanya, setiap aku telah membuatnya kecewa.

Aku menunduk dalam, menutupi wajahku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini? Aku yakin, Usagi-san marah padaku saat ini karena apa yang telah dia saksikan antara aku dan juga Ijuuin-sensei.

Dia bilang dia tak ada waktu untuk bersantai, jelas-jelas beberapa menit sebelum itu dia berkata kalau mau menghabiskan harinya bersamaku hari ini. Kebohongan macam apa itu?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa leluasa bicara padanya jika begini? Ataukah... Ah, benar.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan tergesa menuju dapur.

Bila diwaktu makan malam, Usagi-san akan turun untuk makan bersamaku kan? Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus memasak makanan kesukaannya. Sekaligus, supaya dia bisa mengurangi rasa kecewanya padaku.

Aku tak akan tahan kalau harus berlama-lama seperti ini dengannya. Jadi bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa membuat Usagi-san memaafkanku.

**I love You**

Akhirnya. Err, ini tidak berlebihan kan? Maksudku...

Aku menatap hidangan makan malam untuk kami berdua dengan lesu yang telah aku tata rapi diatas meja makan ini.

Aku harap, Usagi-san akan menyukainya. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dia turun saja.

Aku lepas apron yang membaluti tubuhku, melirik jam dan suara langkah seseorang terdengar dari arah tangga.

"Ah, Usagi-Eh?" aku menjeda panggilanku begitu membalikan badan dan melihat penampilan Usagi-san... Amat rapi.

Mau kemana dia?

"U-Usagi-san? Kau rapi sekali,... Ah, iya... Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, apakah kau-"  
"Malam ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat, dan sekaligus makan malam diluar rumah. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot." Usagi-san memotong penjelasanku. Tapi kemudian dia melirik meja makan, memandangku sekilas, setelah itu menggerakan kakinya, sampai dia tak terlihat lagi.

Dia sudah pergi.

Aku terduduk lemas diatas lantai ini.

Kenapa?

Mataku terasa panas, dan sekarang pipiku terasa basah.

Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam ini dengan susah payah. Aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk menghidangkan makanan favoritnya yang bahan-bahannya aku harus beli terlebih dulu ke supermarket.

Tapi kenapa dia tetap begini? Dia menghindariku. Aneh dan dingin padaku.

Apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua masalah ini padanya kalau bicara padanya saja aku sudah merasa sangat kesulitan.

"Menyebalkan! Usagi-san memang menyebalkan! Sial!"

Huh, sungguh sia-sia. Aku pun tak memiliki nafsu makan jika sudah begini.

Aku berdiri, menyeka air mataku menggunakan kaos yang aku pakai. Berjalan lunglai menuju ke sofa, dan menemukan Suzuki-san terduduk diam sendirian. Aku menghampirinya, mendudukan diri disampingnya, untuk aku peluk. Erat.

Ada bau Usagi-san disini. Aku merindukannya...

Aku memejamkan mataku, menaikan kedua kakiku keatas sofa, dan mulai berpikir...

Suzuki-san pasti tak pernah menyakiti Usagi-san bukan? Tentu. Dia tak pernah bisa bicara, dan bertindak ceroboh sepertiku. Itulah sebabnya, Usagi-san sangat menganggapnya berharga. Tak seperti aku...

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda asing yang kebetulan kakakku merupakan temannya, dan secara terpaksa dia harus mau menerima aku untuk tinggal disini. Ah, Suzuki-san pun sudah tinggal bersamanya jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Usagi-san bukan?

Aku tak sebanding. Dengan boneka beruang saja pun, aku kalah banding.

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Boneka besar ini. Seandainya saja, aku mengenal Usagi-san lebih lama dari sekarang ini.

"Usagi-san,..." aku menyebutnya dalam kantukku. Hari ini, aku sungguh lelah sekali.

Aku ingin bicara padanya. Aku,...

",...mencintaimu."

* * *

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan mendapati diriku yang masih berada diatas tubuh Suzuki-san, masih memeluknya.

"Enggh... Sudah jam berapa ini?" gumamku sembari menggosok mataku.

Hah? Jam 3 pagi?

Hee, aku tidur berapa lama memangnya. Oh iya, apakah Usagi-san sudah pulang ya?

Tepat sebelum aku membangunkan tubuhku, aku melihat jas dan juga dasi tergeletak disofa yang berada dihadapanku.

Dia sudah pulang? Tapi, kenapa dia tak membangunkanku? Menyelimuti aku pun tidak.

Apa itu artinya, masalah kami kali ini benar-benar serius?

Apa Usagi-san sudah tidur ya?

Aku berlari menaiki tangga, aku harus memastikan. Kalau seandainya dia tidak tidur, itu berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bicara padanya.

Pintu kamarnya terkunci. Jadi, dia sudah tertidur ya.

Haruskah aku membangunkannya? Tidak. Aku tak mau membuatnya makin marah, mengingat kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur teramat buruk.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa bukan? Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus melanjutkan tidurku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarku, rasanya tubuhku terasa sakit, terutama perut dan kepalaku. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu lama tidur diatas sofa?

Namun, seterbaringnya aku diranjangku, aku tak bisa meraih lelapku sedikitpun. Otakku dipenuhi oleh Usagi-san.

Kenapa dia harus sejauh ini memperlakukanku? Bersikap dingin, tak menghargai jerih payahku yang sudah memasak buatnya, dan juga bahkan... Dia tak mengkhawatirkan aku sedikitpun yang tidur disofa.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Apakah karena aku yang dicium oleh Ijuuin-Sensei, sampai perlu dia berlakukan semacam ini? Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan? Sensei yang menciumku, dan aku tak mengharapkan itu sedikitpun. Jadi, kenapa dia harus begitu terpengaruh?

_',...jangan pernah biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu.'_

_',...aku cemburu pada Mangaka itu.' _

_',...apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa dia menyentuhmu?'_

Huh? Kenapa aku justru mengingat kalimat-kalimat Usagi-san?

Ya, aku akui memang... Aku tau jikalau...

"Usagi-san tak pernah suka aku disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya, terlebih,..."

Bayangan Ijuuin-Sensei mencium yang bibirku terbersit kembali.

",...dia menciumku ditempat yang tak seharusnya." aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri.

Mengingat betapa banyaknya ciuman yang sudah aku dapatkan dari satu orang yang mesum dan suka seenaknya sendiri itu. Tapi, hari ini... Ada orang kedua yang berhasil meninggalkan bekas bibirnya disini. Ah, ini bukan berarti kalau Sensei menyentuhku ditempat lain, maka aku bisa memperbolehkannya, tapi... Aku memang tak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuhku selain Usagi-san.

Ketika aku memberitahunya kalau Ijuuin-sensei menyentuh pundakku, dan Usagi-san pernah mendapati pipiku disentuh olehnya, hingga saat dia melihat Ijuuin-Sensei mencium telingaku, Usagi-san masih bisa memberi ruang untukku dan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan semua itu. Namun, kali ini... Berbeda.

Payah sekali. Kenapa hal yang seperti ini sering sekali terjadi padaku? Dan semuanya selalu berawal dari kesalahpahaman. Kalau terus begini, aku mana mungkin bisa tenang.

Ah, aku tak bisa tidur.

Apakah Usagi-san tidur dengan nyenyak ya? Ataukah, dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri secara kasar. Tak ada tangan lain yang bisa membuatku nyaman, selain tangannya.

"Usagi-san,... Maafkan aku." ucapku dengan suara lesu.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur semalaman. Jam 6 pagi, aku terbangun dan bergegas menenggelamkan diri kedalam bathtube. Tubuhku terasa makin sakit saja, perutku juga berulang kali terasa ngilu. Mungkin karena semenjak kemarin aku belum makan.

Aku memainkan bebek mainan pemberian Ayah Usagi dulu, dan melihat ini, aku jadi mengingatnya... Apakah jika terus begini, maka akan lebih mudah bagi kami untuk dipisahkan?

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Usagi-san. Kami berdua telah sama-sama memohon untuk saling terus bersama selamanya. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku...aku sungguh tidak mau.

Aku membutuhkannya. Dan aku tak mau meninggalkannya.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan secepatnya." aku beranjak dari dalam bathtube, dan semata-mata membuat rasa ngilu menyerang perut dan kepalaku secara bersamaan.

Apa-apaan ini? Tubuhku kenapa?

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk tetap bergerak, dan kamar mandi ini terasa berputar-putar. Aku memegangi kepalaku sendiri, berjalan menuju cermin dan mendapati pucat yang tercetak jelas diwajahku.

Ayolah, disaat seperti ini. Kenapa?

* * *

Aku menghela nafas lega begitu sarapan sudah selesai aku sediakan. Makanan tadi malam yang sudah repot-repot aku buat tak terjamah sama sekali, jadi kali ini, aku pun memasak sarapan tak terlalu banyak. Dan lagi, Usagi-san belum juga terlihat.

Mana mungkin kan dia masih tidur? Ataukah, dia kembali bekerja? Ataukah mungkin, Usagi-san benar-benar tak mau melihatku lagi?

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat mendengar suara langkah didekat tangga. Aku tersenyum, dan akhirnya...

"Usagi-san... Selamat pagi!" sambutku. Dia hanya melirikku sekilas, mendudukan tubuhnya disofa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"A-anu... Sarapannya sudah matang, jika kau mau-"  
"Aku belum lapar, kalau kau mau sarapan, lakukan saja sendiri tanpa aku."

Eh? Dia...mengabaikanku? Usagi-san terlihat sedang membaca koran dengan serius, dan dia tak melakukan apapun padaku.

Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya sekarang?

"Usagi-san, aku dan Ijuuin-sensei-"  
"Kau bisa mulai mempertimbangkan keputusanmu untuk tinggal seterusnya bersama Takahiro mulai dari saat ini, Misaki,"

Apa?

"Sepertinya kau memang lebih cocok untuk tinggal dengan keluargamu, karena disini pun aku sendiri sudah cukup baik-baik saja meski tanpamu sebenarnya."

Apa itu?

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau tak perlu susah-susah mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah mulai hari ini, karena kalau kau sudah tinggal bersama Takahiro nanti, aku telah menyewa beberapa orang untuk aku pekerjakan disini."

Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit begini?

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Menatap Usagi-san yang mengatakan semua itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku. Aku menumpukan kedua tanganku kesisi meja makan, kepalaku sakit.

Jadi, Usagi-san tak membutuhkanku lagi? Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba?

Ah, perutku sakit. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang harus makan supaya keadaanku membaik. Aku pun mendudukan diriku disalah satu kursi.

"Kalau begitu, aku makan duluan." ya. Aku tak mau meladeni sedikitpun omongannya mengenai 'tinggal bersama Kakak' tadi. Biarlah dia berpikir sesuka hatinya, tapi aku tak mau menyerah.

Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Usagi-san. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

Semoga saja... Masalah ini segera terselesaikan.

Aku ingin Usagi-san menjadi Usagi-san-ku yang biasanya.

* * *

Padahal aku sudah makan cukup banyak tadi, dan aku juga sudah sedikit tenang, tapi kenapa tubuhku masih terasa sakit? Rasanya sepanjang jalan aku melangkah, keadaan disekitarku berulang kali berubah.

Ah, sial. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Aku harus konsentrasi hari ini. Karena mata kuliahku kali ini, aku akan dihadapkan dengan Dosen Iblis yang sejujurnya paling tak ingin aku temui.

Tapi aku merasa kalau hari ini aku sedang dalam kondisi tak enak badan yang serius. Ah, bagaimana ini?

* * *

Sesuai dugaanku, badanku sungguh terasa tak enak. Dan selama mata kuliah dibawah pengajaran Kamijou-sensei berlangsung, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Berulang kali aku berusaha menegakan tubuh dan kepalaku, tetapi rasa pusing dan ngilu langsung terasa. Dan sekarang, aku tertunduk lesu sambil meremas-remas rambutku sendiri saking pusingnya.

Kakak, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sungguh merasa tak enak badan saat ini. Tolong aku!

"Hoi! Kau!" suara teriakan Kamijou si Iblis terdengar. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, menengok kesana kemari mencari siapakah gerangan yang kali ini mendapatkan gertakan dari Kamijou-sensei.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, huh? Perhatikan baik-baik ketika aku sedang menjelaskan, Takahashi!"

Sual. Rupanya teriakan itu untukku.

Mau tak mau, akibat teriakan tadi aku menjadi titik pusat perhatian teman-teman satu kelasku. Ah, ini menyebalkan.

"Jelaskan materi yang barusan aku jelaskan, Takahashi."  
"Hah? Apa, Sensei?"  
"Maju kemari dan jelaskan materi yang baru saja aku ajarkan tadi, dasar kau murid tak tau diri!"

Memangnya tadi dia mengajarkan teori apa? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menangkap sedikitpun materi darinya hari ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mau meminta bantuan siapa jika sudah begini? Todou-kun pun sedang tak masuk hari ini. Payah sekali.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha bangun dari dudukku. Berdiam beberapa detik dulu untuk menghilangkan pandanganku yang berputar-putar. Aduh, sakit sekali.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kedepan kelas, seakan lupa jika aku tak tau mau menjelaskan apa nantinya disebabkan aku yang memang tak dapat berkonsentrasi sejak awal.

Tapi kalau aku tak menuruti perintah Kamijou-sensei... Aku,...

Pusing.

"Hoi! Takahashi Misaki!"

Tubuhku rasanya condong ke depan, dan beberapa suara berisik mulai terdengar disekitarku. Pandanganku memburam, dan yang terakhir kali aku ingat adalah sebingkai wajah Kamijou-sensei yang berulang kali menggerakan mulutnya-tanpa aku bisa dengar apa yang sedang dia ucapkan, dan juga,...

"U-Usagi-san..."

Lalu, semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

**_Ding! Dong!_**

Akihiko terkesiap ditempatnya sesaat setelah mendengar suara bell rumahnya ditekan dari luar. Melirik jam sekilas, dan berpikir jika Misaki tak mungkin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ditambah kebiasaan bocah itu yang akan langsung masuk tanpa menekan bell.

Mau tak mau, Akihiko membangunkan dirinya yang sedari tadi terduduk diatas sofa dengan perasaan tak tenang, semenjak kejadian yang dia lihat kemarin sore.

Akihiko memejamkan matanya, mulai lelah memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Dia sudah berada didepan pintu, dan tepat setelah daun pintunya ia kuakan, kedua bola mata ungunya yang terang membulat sempurna...

"Misaki!" teriaknya panik saat mendapati tubuh tak sadarkan diri Misaki kini terlihat menjuntai lemah dalam rangkulan Hiroki.  
"Akihiko, teme! Cepat bantu aku membawa anak ini masuk kedalam, bodoh!" seru Hiroki kasar, dan semata-mata membuat Akihiko makin terkejut karena baru menyadari sosok teman masa kecilnya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang saat ini dalam benaknya.

- - -

Misaki sudah dibaringkan diatas ranjangnya, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran dan juga terasa panas luar biasa. Hiroki dan Akihiko menatapnya dengan pandangan Iba, sebelum akhirnya Akihiko menujukan tatapannya pada Hiroki.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" seakan tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Akihiko, Hiroki balas menatap Akihiko secara tajam.  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, brengsek. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bocah ini?" Hiroki balik menyerang. Akihiko mengernyit.  
"Apa maksudmu?" nyatanya, dia memang tak mengerti.

Hiroki menatap Misaki yang masih terpejam. Mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan adik dari seseorang yang pernah sosok yang dicintainya cintai-orang yang berdiri disampingnya, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu secara mengejutkan rupanya salah satu murid terbodohnya ini sekarang ini tengah tinggal bersama Akihiko. Dan tadi, saat Hiroki membawa Misaki-karena merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai Dosen ke rumah sakit, berulang kali Misaki mengigaukan nama 'Usagi-san...' yang Hiroki jelas ingat kalau itu merupakan panggilan dari Misaki yang ditujukannya untuk Akihiko.

"Kau ini benar-benar mengesalkan, padahal aku berulang kali menghubungi nomor handphonemu, tapi tak satu pun dari panggilanku kau jawab. Kau kira berapa kerugian yang aku alami gara-gara harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya, hah?" bentak Hiroki kesal. Akihiko menatapnya sinis.  
"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Misaki?"  
"Brengsek,..." Hiroki menggeram. "Dia pingsan ditengah mata kuliahku, dan berulang kali mengigaukan nama 'Usagi-san', 'Usagi-san'. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah? Kau si 'Usagi-san' itu, bukan?"

Akihiko sedikit tersentak akan penjelasan Hiroki. Dia baru saja mengetahui, rupanya Misaki pingsan, di Universitas pula. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pagi tadi dia lihat Misaki baik-baik saja?

Kemudian kedua bola matanya membulat lagi. Tidak. Misaki tak baik-baik saja, tepatnya Akihiko tak yakin, karena sejak kemarin keadaan Misaki tak ia perhatikan sama sekali. Bahkan seingatnya, semalaman Misaki ia biarkan tidur disofa yang berada diruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ada masalah apa dengannya? Ini memang tak ada urusannya denganku, tapi kalau kejadian semacam ini terulang kembali disaat mata kuliahku tengah berlangsung, kau kira aku akan tinggal diam?" Hiroki masih meneruskan penuturannya. Lalu dia menghela nafas pelan, coba meredam emosinya.

"Bocah ini... Bukan hanya sekedar adik Takahiro bagimu 'kan, Akihiko?" tanya Hiroki tanpa ragu, membuat Akihiko seakan tertohok oleh pertanyaannya. Hiroki memberinya tatapan tajam seperti biasanya, namun Akihiko lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah pucat Misaki. Ia menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh helai demi helai rambut Misaki yang terasa telah sekian lama tak ia jamah.

Hiroki terdiam. Meskipun Akihiko tak menjawab, ia sudah jelas mengerti arti dari tindakan Akihiko untuk muridnya itu.

"Iya. Dia tak hanya adik Takahiro, Hiroki. Aku mencintainya,..." jawab Usagi. Hiroki menyeringai.  
"Jadi, apa masalah kalian berdua sebenarnya, huh? Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, bila kalian berdua ada masalah, bicarakanlah baik-baik tanpa saling menghindar dan menambahkan kesalah-pahaman pada diri masing-masing. Itu menyebalkan kau tau..." Hiroki coba memberi pencerahan.  
"Memangnya itu juga yang selalu kau lakukan jika kau dan laki-laki tinggi itu sedang ada masalah?" kontan saja wajah Hiroki memerah seketika.  
"Ja-jangan bawa-bawa Nowaki dalam pembicaraan ini!" protesnya.  
"Oh, jadi namanya Nowaki. Hahaha..."  
"A-Akihiko! Kau in-" Hiroki menghentikan kalimatnya begitu merasakan getaran pada saku celana jeansnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mendapati nama 'Nowaki' mengerjap dilayarnya.

Diliriknya Akihiko sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan dari Kekasihnya itu...

"Iya? Ada apa, Nowaki?"  
_"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu, Hiro-san? Apa kau sudah sampai ketempat Usami-san?" _  
"Hmm, iya. Tapi sebentar lagi aku juga akan segera pulang, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir dan berpikir macam-macam, Nowaki."  
_"Eh? Aku tidak."_  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja, dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu."  
_"Baiklah, Hiro-san. Aku mencintaimu."_

Hhh, diamlah. Batin Hiroki yang secepatnya memutuskan panggilan.

"Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" tanya Akihiko penasaran.  
"Bukan urusanmu!" Hiroki menjawab sinis. Dan dia sedikit terkesiap mendapati Akihiko yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan Misaki. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, usahakan agar bocah ini tau betapa dia sudah merepotkan aku. Dan jagalah dia baik-baik, Akihiko. Kau itu jauh lebih tua darinya bukan, pekalah sedikit terhadap kondisinya bila kau memang mencintainya..." Hiroki berpesan. Dia siap membalikan tubuhnya, tapi...  
"Ya, kau beruntung karena kau punya kekasih yang lebih muda dan yang lebih bisa peka pada kondisi kesehatanmu karena dia juga seorang Dokter."  
"Tutup mulutmu!" Hiroki terpancing kembali. "Lebih baik urus saja kekasihmu sendiri..." geram Hiroki. Akihiko tersenyum.  
"Nah, tentu saja. Terima kasih, Hiroki." ucap Akihiko. Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Hiroki segera melenggang dari sana, meninggalkan Akihiko dan juga tubuh lemah Misaki.

Akihiko menatap Misaki dengan lesu. Mengingat sikapnya pada Misaki sejak kemarin, dia sadar betul bila sakit yang Misaki alami saat ini pasti sebagian besar disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Akihiko pun merasa tak tega sebenarnya harus bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan semua yang Misaki sudah lakukan susah-susah untuknya. Membuatkan makan malam dengan menyediakan makanan kesukaannya, coba memberi penjelasan dan juga sikap Misaki yang seolah menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin menghadapi segala perlakuan acuhnya.

Akihiko dilanda rasa bersalah yang amat besar kali ini. Tapi, bila mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin antara Misaki dan juga Ijuuin dihadapannya, semata-mata justru membuat Akihiko kembali berpikir: Jika mungkin saja sebenarnya, Misaki memang lebih memilih Ijuuin daripada dirinya. Itulah sebabnya dia berusaha menjaga jarak dari Misaki sedemikian mungkin agar ia tak jatuh lagi pada lelaki muda yang amat ia cintai ini.

Akihiko tak benar-benar mengerti detail kejadian sebenarnya, hanya saja dia berharap kalau semua pemikirannya tentang Misaki salah. Dan Hiroki benar, menghindar hanya akan menimbulkan makin banyak kesan kesalahpahaman.

"Misaki..." Akihiko menggumam. Diciumnya punggung tangan Misaki secara lembut. "Maafkan aku." ucapnya.

Lalu Akihiko mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Misaki, mulai terpejam, berusaha menjaga orang yang paling dikasihinya ini.

* * *

_'Hoi! Takahashi!'_

Itu...tadi suara Kamijou-sensei bukan?

Kepalaku terasa berat, dan semuanya gelap. Oh, pantas saja... Mataku masih terpejam rupanya.

Aku berusaha mengangkat kedua kelopak mataku, dan samar-samar bayangan kamar tidurku terlihat. Eh, tidak... Ternyata aku memang berada dikamarku.

Tapi sejak kapan? Bagaimana dengan mata kuliah Kamijou-sensei? Dan bukankah seharusnya aku sedang berada didepan kelas untuk menjelaskan materi? Aduh...

Memikirkan semua itu justru membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Dan lagi, aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku jatuh pingsan didalam kelas.

Sungguh memalukan.

Aku ingin mengusap wajahku sendiri menggunakan tangan kananku, tetapi rasanya ada yang menahannya. Dan sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh lagi, kesadaranku telah terkumpul kembali. Ada seseorang yang tertidur didekatku, dan orang itu...

"Usagi-san,..." sebutku.

Kenapa dia disini? Bukankah dia marah padaku? Tapi dia disini, apa dia menjagaku? Mungkinkah dia khawatir akan keadaanku?

Aku lalu menatap tangannya yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tanganku. Mengeratkan genggamanku disana, yang membuat Usagi-san tergugah dari tidurnya. Eh, bagaimana ini?

Aku lihat tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudian dia menunduk, mempertemukan bola mata kami berdua setelah sekian lama rasanya.

"Mi-Misaki? Kau sudah sadar?" tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahiku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Atau masih ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?"

Usagi-san memang mengkhawatirkanku. Rasanya aku tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru berakhir dengan menangis lagi. Aku terlalu senang...

"Misaki? Kau menangis? Ada ap-"  
"Usagi-san!" aku menarik tubuhnya untuk aku peluk. Mencengkram erat kemeja yang sedang ia pakai dan terisak didepan dadanya. "Ak-aku minta maaf, Usagi-san." ujarku.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum aku mendapati tangan dinginnya mendarat diantara kepala dan juga pinggangku.

"Aku mohon, jangan abaikan aku lagi,..." pintaku. "Aku tak sanggup kalau kau berlama-lama bersikap dingin dan aneh padaku,"  
Usagi-san tersengih. "Misaki, bahkan aku belum genap 1 hari melakukan itu semua padamu..."  
"Ta-tapi tetap saja itu membuatku khawatir!"

Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku, mempertemukan tatapan kami berdua. Tatapan Usagi-san kali ini lebih terkesan bingung dan masih lembut. Membuat aku semata-mata mengingat ekspresi shocknya karena melihat apa yang Ijuuin-Sensei lakukan padaku.

"Masalah ke-kemarin,... Itu sungguh tak berarti apa-apa, Usagi-san." aku memulai penjelasanku. "itu tak memberi arti jika aku membiarkannya menciumku dan kami memiliki suatu ikatan khusus, aku hanya... Seperti biasa tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana sampai tiba-tiba saja Ijuuin-sensei sudah mencium bibirku saat itu." lanjutku. Rasanya tubuhku tengah gemetaran.  
"Sungguh? Tidak kah kau memang menyukainya?" tanya Usagi-san. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.  
"I-itu,... Maksudku, memang benar aku menyukainya, tapi seperti yang sudah sering aku katakan, rasa sukaku terhadapnya hanya sebatas rasa suka seorang fans terhadap idolanya, tidak lebih. Lagipula, aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku tak akan mungkin pernah bisa menyukainya,..." jawabku menjelaskan secara lebih panjang.  
"Kau berkata seperti itu padanya?"  
"Te-tentu saja, kan? Dan aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatnya yakin jika memang tak ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki aku saat ini selain,..."

Ah, sial. Aku bicara terlalu jauh.

Sudut mataku dapat melihat jelas senyuman yang berkembang pada bibir Usagi-san.

"Apa, Misaki? Selain siapa, hmm?" dia berbisik ke telinganku secara perlahan. Menciptakan sensasi panas dan tegang luar biasa pada tubuhku.  
"Err, i-itu... Aku rasa itu tidak penting." jawabku gugup. Dan senyum Usagi-san menghilang begitu saja dari wajahnya.

Eh, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Misaki,..." Usagi-san mengusap wajahku. Tatapan matanya kali ini, tak mampu aku hindari.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan semua kalimat cinta penuh romansa dan rayuan, tetapi bertindak lebih dari itu pun tak mungkin juga bisa aku lakukan. Sekarang apa?

Namun, mengingat setiap apa yang yang orang lain lakukan padaku maka Usagi-san akan berlaku demikian sebaliknya. Etto, apakah aku harus?

"U-Usagi-san?"  
"Hmm?"  
"A-apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku.  
"Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan disini, justru yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku. Bahkan sampai membuatku sakit-"  
"Bukan! Ini bukan salahku!" aku menyela secara cepat. "Jelas ini salahku sendiri karena lagi-lagi,..." aku menunduk.

"Aku membuat Usagi-san kecewa dan pasti, menyakiti Usagi-san lagi,... Aku minta maaf." ujarku kemudian.  
"Misaki, apakah kau selalu memikirkan aku seperti ini?" wajahku makin terasa panas mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.  
"Te-tentu saja. Dasar bodoh!" umpatku.  
"Terima kasih." setelah berkata begitu, puncak kepalaku diciumnya.

Ciuman Usagi-san...hangat.

Usagi-san lalu memeluk aku. Tubuh besar dan hangat ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku mau... Dia menyentuhku lebih dari ini.

Tapi, aku bisa apa? Bagaimana aku harus memulainya? Kalau ada yang harus aku lakukan demi membayar rasa kecewa Usagi-san terhadapku maka aku harus:

Agresif: Berkata banyak hal tentang cinta: Berlaku seakan-akan pasrah.

Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Nah, Misaki... Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi ya. Tubuhmu masih gemetaran dan hangat, setidaknya kau harus seutuhnya memulihkan keadaanmu." Usagi-san berkata seperti itu sambil membaringkan aku. Menyelimutiku, dan beranjak dari atas ranjang ini.

Eh? Mau kemana dia?

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, ya." ucap Usagi-san yang setelah itu berbalik.

Tidak. Jangan pergi.

"Usagi-san!" aku berdiri dari pembaringanku, dan memeluknya dari belakang punggungnya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas bahunya, dan sebisa mungkin berhati-hati akan tindakanku.  
"Misaki? Ada apa?"  
"Ak-aku,..."

Bodoh! Cepat katakan saja.

"Usagi-san,...?" aku berbisik ke telinganya. Menelan ludahku terlebih dahulu sebelum meyakinkan diriku untuk benar-benar mengucapkannya.

"Ma-malam ini aku akan melakukan apapun. Sebagai ganti aku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa dan juga,..." aku menjeda kalimatku. Dengan bibir gemetaran, aku mencium pipi Usagi-san perlahan. Usagi-san tersenyum, menoleh padaku dengan tatapan liarnya.

"Juga apa, Misaki?"

Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa apa?

"To-tolong,... Sentuh aku." ucapku akhirnya. Dan secara cepat bibirku diraupnya kasar.

Lidah Usagi-san menyelusup kedalam rongga mulutku, tangannya sibuk bergerak mengakali ikat pinggang yang aku pakai, sedangkan tanganku sendiri bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Misaki,..." bisiknya seraya menjilati daun telingaku dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.  
"A-ah... Usagi-san."

Tubuh kami berdua hanya menyisakan masing-masing celana dalam yang kami pakai saja. Dan Usagi-san membimbing tanganku menuju keselangkangannya. Memasukan tanganku kedalamnya, dan membuat aku memegangnya.

"A-ah, Usagi-san. Ini,..."  
"Misaki... Lakukankah." desahnya memohon ketelinganku.  
"Ap-apa-ah Usagi-san?" tanyaku.  
"Perlakukan ini sama seperti apa yang seringkali aku lakukan padamu."

Hee? Itu artinya... Aku harus menggunakan mulutku?

"Tap-Emmh!" Usagi-san membungkam mulutku lagi, dan entah atas dorongan apa, tanganku bergerak begitu saja dibawah sana.  
"Ah, Misaki... Cepatlah. Aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini..." ujarnya berbisik.

Mataku terpejam rapat. Secara kuat, aku mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring. Kalau memang ini yang dia inginkan,... Baiklah.

Aku membuka mataku, mendapati Usagi-san yang tersenyum menatapku. Aku harus berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaannya, karena ini pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Secara perlahan, aku menarik celana dalam yang Usagi-san pakai hingga terlepas. Sedangkan miliknya masih berada dalam genggamanku. Sangat hangat dan juga keras. Sekaligus, besar.

Ini sungguh sangat amat memalukan.

"Cepatlah, Misaki. Mau sampai kapan kau menggodaku?"  
"Be-berisik! Kau cukup diam saja, jangan berkata apa-apa selama aku me-melakukannya!" tegasku memerintahnya.

Aku gerakan tanganku naik-turun secara perlahan terlebih dulu, lalu menunduk sedikit demi sedikit mendekati kejantanan Usagi-san untuk aku... Eh, harus aku apakan 'ini'? Kalau memang harus melakukan seperti yang biasa Usagi-san perbuat terhadapaku maka: Cium, jilat, hisap dan telan.

Uwaaa! Mana bisa aku bertindak sejauh itu?

Sekarang bagaimana? Padahal aku sudah sedekat ini dengan miliknya. Tapi, demi Usagi-san... Dan juga, pengalaman dalam sex untukku. Ya, mengingat selama ini selalu Usagi-san yang lebih banyak bertindak untukku. Meski tak seberapa, asal Usagi-san senang dan juga...

"Enggh! Emm!" aku sudah memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Sebisa mungkin aku gerakan lidahku disana, sama seperti ketika kami berciuman. Aku memejamkan mataku sedikit, menaik turunkan gerakan mulutku perlahan, sembari tangan kananku aku gunakan untuk bantu mengocoknya, sedang tangan kirinya aku gunakan tuk memainkan bola telurnya.

Ini benar-benar nikmat. Apakah ini yang selalu Usagi-san rasakan saat dia menghisap milikku?

Aku melepaskannya dulu dari dalam mulutku, menjilatinya naik turun dan memainkan lidahku berulang kali diujung lubangnya. Menciuminya sebentar, sebelum aku masukan kembali untuk mulai menghisapnya lagi.

Sial. Ternyata rasanya mengoral senikmat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa...

"Misaki,..." itu suara Usagi-san, terdengar berat. Aku pun menghentikan kegiatanku. Menatap wajahnya yang terlihat, berkali-kali lipat lebih mesum dan menyebalkan dari biasanya.

Bahaya! Ini pasti berbahaya! Bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu terbawa arus permainan mesumnya. Eh, tunggu... Tapi aku memang menikmatinya.

Usagi-san membangunkan setengah badannya, mencium bibirku dan melakukan: hisapan, lumatan, sesapan disana sampai kedalam.

"Kau amat menyukai milikku ya, hmm?" tanyanya seraya Usagi-san mencubit putingku.  
"O-Ah..."

"Misaki,... Aku mencintaimu." ungkapnya. Akhirnya, aku mendengar kata itu lagi darinya.

Aku senang, amat senang sampai rasanya hampir meleleh. Aku juga, Usagi-san.

"Aku mencintaimu, Usagi-san,..." balasku yang membuat Usagi-san terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah shock. Tapi tak lama, karena dia tersenyum kemudian.

Senyumnya yang menenangkan. Senyum yang aku sukai.

Usagi-san lalu mencium bibirku. Bukan ciuman liar dan panas seperti yang lalu-lalu, melainkan ciuman hangat dan sederhana. Yang jujur, amat membuat aku nyaman dan juga tersanjung.

"Misaki,..." Usagi-san meraih kedua tanganku untuk diciuminya. "Hari ini sungguh banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga terjadi padaku... Meski begitu, aku senang." dia membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Menempelkan dahi kami satu sama lain.

"Ini semua berkat kau, Misaki. Terima kasih. Aku sungguh bahagia."

Aku pun tak bisa lagi menahan senyumku. Aku mengangguk untuknya, setelah itu memberikan ciuman singkat namun menekan pada bibir Usagi-san.

"Aku juga bahagia, Usagi-san. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku selama ini..." aku tertunduk malu setelah itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku terdorong kebelakang, membuatku terbaring dengan Usagi-san yang berada diatasku.

"Ah, Ah!" aku tak dapat menahan desahanku jika Usagi-san sudah mulai memainkan puting dadaku. Entah dengan tangan ataupun mulutnya.  
"Misaki..." dia menggigit putingku.  
"A-ah! Ja-jangan begitu, Usagi-san. Ah,..."

"Misaki, kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun, kan?" tanya Usagi-san seraya meloloskan celana dalamku.  
"I-iya. Kenapa memangnya?" aku balik bertanya. Usagi-san lalu mengangkat tubuhku, menciumku dan mendudukan tubuhku diatas pahanya.

"Misaki, naiki aku. Dan buatlah gerakanmu sendiri..."

Eh? Maksudnya apa?

"Misaki, lakukan gaya bercinta ridding cock padaku."

Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Rasanya hancur lebur terbakar habis. Untuk apa Usagi-san meminta hal semacam itu?

"Misaki... Aku mohon."  
"Aw-ah,... Usag-Usagi-sa-ah..." tubuhku terasa ngilu sesaat setelah dia menyelusupkan dua jarinya kedalam tubuhku. Bergerak perlahan dibawah sana, dan dia mencumbui leher sampai dadaku.

Oh, sial. Ini terlalu nikmat. Kenapa sentuhan Usagi-san harus sememabukan ini?

Jarinya sudah ia keluarkan. Dan Usagi-san mulai menciumi perinci ditiap bagian wajahku.

"A-ah,... Aku akan melakukannya, Usagi-san." kataku setuju sambil memeluknya erat.  
"Lakukanlah."

Aku pun mengangkat tubuhku sedikit lebih ke atas, memegang milik Usagi-san dengan tangan kiriku memastikan ia berada pada titik yang tepat sebelum aku mulai turun untuk membiarkan ia masuk kedalam.

"A-ah,..." desahku tertahan.

Rasanya semakin dalam dan dalam, semakin keras dan juga hangat. Aku merasa penuh.

"O-oh... Ah!"  
"Misaki... Kau sudah memasukan semuanya." Usagi-san menciumi pipiku. "Sekarang, bergeraklah untukku." bisiknya.

Melakukan hal semacam ini... Kenapa rasanya amat memalukan dan juga...menyenangkan.

Aku memeluk Usagi-san erat sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulku diatasnya.

"Bagus, Misaki. Teruskan." bisiknya seraya menjilati dan menggigit daun telingaku.

Mau aku ataupun Usagi-san yang bergerak sebenarnya sama aja, ada sakit sekaligus nikmat yang aku rasakan didalm tubuhku. Tapi kali ini...

"Ah,... U-Usagi-san." aku menatapnya masih terus bergerak naik-turun. Usagi-san meraih pinggangku, mencium bibirku dan memulai kembali pagutan liar kami.

Tingkatan sex kami sepertinya sudah semakin jauh, dan makin jauh itu...membuatku semakin cepat bergerak. Sampai rasanya, aku tak mau berhenti.

"Ah! Ah! A-ah! Usagi-san,... I-ini nikmat sekali..." desahku kuat-kuat. Bergerak makin tak terkendali diatasnya. Usagi-san mengerang, meski tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tapi caranya menarik-keluarkan nafas cukup menunjukan betapa ia menikmati permainan kami.

"Mi-Misaki,..." Usagi-san mulai menggerakan tangannya. Mengocok milikku secara cepat, dan aku...  
"A-ah!"

Aku mencapai klimaksku. Meski begitu, gerakanku masih belum terhenti, hanya terasa melambat karena aku merasa lemas.

"Mi-Misaki... Kau luar biasa." Usagi-san melumat bibirku sekali. Dan dia mulai menusukan miliknya secara cepat dengan sendirinya.  
"Ah! Ah! Nggh! Usagi-sa-ah! Usagi-san..." aku mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat, rasanya ini semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Misaki... Sebentar lagi." bisiknya berupa desahan.  
"A-ah! Ah! Usagi-san... Nggh! Ah!"

Usagi-san mengerang keras, dan secara total ia menumpahkan seluruh cairan klimaksnya kedalam tubuhku. Setelah itu tubuh kami terkulai lemas, dengan nafas yang sama-sama terengah dan tak beraturan.

Usagi-san menatapku, tersenyum lalu menciumku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku pun memeluknya erat, tak mau melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

"Misaki,..." Usagi-san mengeluarkan miliknya dariku. Dan aku bergerak kebawah sana, mengambil sedikit cairan klimaksnya untuk aku jilati. Usagi-san melotot tak percaya melihatku.  
"Usagi-san,... Sekali lagi."

Dan kami pun, memulai ronde kedua sepanjang sore itu diranjangku.

***

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit.

Bagaimana tidak kan jika kami bercinta habis-habisan hampir selama 2 jam penuh.

"Hoaammph! Rasanya ngantuk." aku melanjutkan kegiatan memotong-motong sayurku. Kali ini, makan malam yang aku sediakan tak akan terbuang sia-sia lagi.

Oh iya, keadaanku sudah membaik. Maksudku, kepalaku sudah tak dilanda pusing dan sakit lagi, tapi ya inilah...sekarang gantian tubuhku yang menerima ganjarannya.

Handphoneku mengerjap, tanda ada panggilan masuk dan ini dari...

_'Ijuuin-Sensei?'_

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, segera saja aku mereject panggilan darinya. Mau apalagi sih dia? Padahal kalau ada urusan pekerjaan, apa salahnya tinggal mengirimi aku pesan?

Aku pun bergerak lagi, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan acara memasakku yang justru dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Usagi-san dihadapanku.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!" teriakku kaget. Usagi-san menatapku nanar, sebatang rokok terselip dibibirnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.  
"Eh? Kenapa, Usagi-san?" tanyaku.  
Usagi-san mengapit rokoknya di antara dua jarinya. "Tak ada apa-apa." setelah itu dia menciumku. Membuat wajahku terasa menghangat.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanyanya. Aku memberinya anggukan.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi yang langsung aku beri gelengan.

"Benarkah? Setelah berlama-lama kita bercinta, tak ada yang sakit?"  
"Diam! Dasar mesum!"

Dasar, Usagi-san. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Minggir sana, aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam." usirku sembari mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Oh, iya... Aku lupa mengatakan ini Misaki,..."  
"Apa?"  
"Ucapanku tadi pagi itu, aku tak serius mengatakannya. Sampai kepanpun, kau harus tetap tinggal bersamaku disini..."  
"Memangnya siapa yang menganggap serius akan ucapanmu?"

Usagi-san kemudian mengacak rambutku. Lembut...

"Dan juga, tentang kau yang tadi siang pingsan dikelas... Kau tau siapa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Usagi-san. Aku pun menghentikan kegiatan potong memotongku terlebih dulu.  
"Memangnya siapa?"  
"Hiroki. Kamijou Hiroki?"

Eh? Siapa dia bilang?

"Ka-Kamijou-Sensei?! Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" seruku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetku.  
"Untuk apa aku bercanda, ah, dan dia juga minta aku mengatakan ini: Sampaikan padanya, yaitu kau Misaki, kalau dia sudah amat mengalami banyak kerugian serta kerepotan hanya karena demi bertanggungjawab untukmu." lanjut Usagi-san yang membuatku makin tak berkutik.

Kalau sudah begini, akan jadi apa aku di pertemuan selanjutnya dengannya nanti?

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah pelukan melingkar diantara perut dan pinggangku.

"Misaki, kau tak perlu takut. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Iya... Usagi-san selalu berkata seperti itu padaku. Dan jujur, itu membuat aku amat senang.

"Nah, Misaki,...?"  
"I-iya?"  
"Katakan sekali lagi,"  
"Apa?"  
"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,..."

Haa? Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia meminta aku mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"A-anu,... Err, bagaimana ya? Hehehe..."

Bodoh. Aku menunjukan rasa gugupku secara jelas.

Usagi-san kemudian meraih pipiku, membelokannya padanya dan meraup bibirku dengan mulutnya.

"Katakan, Misaki,..." pintanya lagi.  
"A-Aku men-mencintaimu, U-Usagi-san,"  
"Katakan, kau milik siapa?"  
"Mi-milikmu,..."  
"Tak ada yang lain?"  
"Tidak ada!"  
"Sekali lagi, katakan siapa yang hanya boleh menyentuhmu?"

Mau sampai kapan pembicaraan ini berlangsung…

"Tak ada siapapun. Selain kau, Usagi-san." jawabku lagi.  
"Kalau begitu sekarang, cium aku,..."

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Menggunakan kepasrahanku untuk semua hal memalukan ini.

_Chuu~_

Aku mencium pipinya. Hanya sekilas. Dan meski begitu, Usagi-san tetap saja tersenyum.

"Misaki... Sungguh. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, dan jangan pernah biarkan siapapun lagi orangnya selain aku bisa menyentuhmu. Cintamu, hatimu, tubuhmu, dan hidupmu semuanya milikku. Bagaimana pun caranya, kau harus mau menyerahkan itu semua padaku, Misaki." tutur Usagi-san amat tegas dan posesif.

Bagaimana ini? Mendengar dia mengatakan ini semua justru membuat aku senang. Bahkan terlalu bahagia.

"Apa kau bersedia menyerahkannya?" dia mengusap pipiku pelan. Aku tersenyum.  
"Aku milikmu seutuhnya, Usagi-san." dan setelah berkata begitu, kami berciuman lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

Tak ada yang bisa aku cintai, aku inginkan, sangat kubutuhkan dan amat tercandui selain Usagi-san.

Semua darinya aku sukai. Mau itu sisi menyebalkannya, mesumnya dan juga sikap berlebihannya. Setidaknya aku tau, apapun yang dia lakukan semata-mata karena dia ingin melindungi aku dan peduli terhadapku. Melebihi apapun...

Dan karena seperti itulah Usagi-san, itu semua membuatnya semakin dalam jatuh padanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, jauh lebih dari itu,...

"Aku mencintaimu, Usagi-san."

Dan aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya,...selamanya.

**.**

**.**

=THE END=

* * *

**A/N: Oke. akhirnya selesai.  
mau protes, mengkritik, atau ngetawain karya jelek tanpa di edit ulang lagi ini, silahkan aja XDDD  
hehehe... jgn lupa reciew ya ^^**


End file.
